Come With Me
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang terjerat dalam pesona mahluk abadi pemakan darah. Ada konsekuensinya jika menjalin hubungan dengan saudara— hewan Nokturnal, tidak lain lagi nyawa sendirilah yang menjadi korban. Mati menjadi mangsa atau mati sesaat lalu dilahirkan kembali dan menjadi bagian dari bangsa mereka./theme vampire/pairing/NaruSaku always/rated/T/romance & Mystery


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Mystery. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream & boring. Vampire theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Come With Me**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Disinilah dirinya berada. Berdiri dengan tenang di depan gerbang Konoha University, tengah menunggu seseorang yang spesial dalam hidup.

 _Shappire_ miliknya beralih atensi, awalnya menatap pinggiran jalan kini membalik tubuh kehadapan gedung kampus. Menilik satu persatu mahasiswi yang berbondong meninggalkan kampus.

Hanya tersisa beberapa wanita, tepat dibagian kelompok terakhir pria itu mendapati sosoknya. Seorang wanita bermahkota merah muda bak permen gulali— tengah berjalan seorang diri.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika orang disana menyadari kehadiran dirinya disini, dan ia dengan sabar menanti kedatangannya kemari.

Disisi lain, mendapati Naruto di depan gerbang kampus membuat Sakura terdiam selama beberapa detik. Lantas ia menggembungkan pipi dan bergegas menghampiri lelaki disana.

Tak ada sapaan, hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang menjadi sambutan.

Ketika sampai Sakura langsung melingkarkan tangan disekeliling pinggang Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Naruto yang masih tersenyum langsung membalas pelukan tersebut. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil membelai-belai rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

Mereka melakukannya tanpa berpikir mengenai pandangan orang-orang disekitar. Bagi yang mencibir maka orang itu dianggap iri, tentunya memiliki hati yang gelap.

Sakura tak peduli jika bersikap manja kepada Naruto dapat menarik pandangan mahasasiswa, terutama mahasiswi. Ia hanya perlu membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa Naruto miliknya.

Sudah cukup! Tidak ada lagi yang boleh mengganggu apa yang menjadi milik Sakura Haruno.

Rasa nyaman akan tubuh hangat Naruto membuat Sakura enggan segera memisahkan diri, justru ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah di dada kokoh tersebut.

"...aku yang salah."

Akhirnya nada penuh kasih itu terdengar.

Sakura menahan nafas selama sesaat. "Karena sangat mencintaimu hingga membutakan hatiku... aku takut kehilanganmu, Naru..."

Sebagai seorang kekasih tentu saja Sakura tidak terima apabila seseorang dengan terang-terangan membobol loker Naruto hanya demi menyisipkan sebuah surat berlapis amplop merah dengan motif _love_.

Setelah surat itu dibuka, Sakura pun dibuat meradang karena kata-kata panjang lebar dalam surat tersebut.

Ungkapan isi hati?

 _That's Crazy..._

Jelas sekali bahwa Naruto Namikaze milik seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno, seakan tidak tahu lalu dengan berani-beraninya mereka menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi pasangan.

Biarlah tidak bisa menjadi pasangan abadi seperti mereka, namun sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi pasangan dansa untuk acara besok malam.

Dosen di kampus mereka mengadakan pesta meriah, sebagai bentuk syukuran setelah pernikahan. Tentu dalam acara besar itu diadakan pesta dansa, masing-masing dari mereka harus membawa pasangan untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Sangat diharuskan sebab ini juga termasuk pesta untuk pasangan lainnya. Bukan pacar tak jadi masalah, cukup datang bersama gebetan atau mungkin orang yang ditaksir.

Acara ini diadakan sekaligus membantu menyatukan mereka yang tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, sayangnya sebagian dari mereka menyalahgunakan keadaan sehingga tanpa malu menginginkan kekasih milik orang lain.

Sangat keterlaluan.

Kini Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. Menahan jade indah tersebut untuk terus menatap mata tajam yang ia miliki. "Aku tak membela mereka, tapi hanya mengendalikan keadaan agar kau tidak lepas kendali." Jelasnya mengenai masalah yang terjadi pagi ini.

Terlampau marah, sehingga Naruto yang menjadi sasaran. Niat ingin menahan Sakura agar tak mengamuk justru dirinya malah tertuduh menyimpan rasa kepada si pemberi surat.

Sebagai lelaki yang mencintai kekasih jelas saja Naruto tak ingin Sakura sampai mengamuki gadis-gadis labil yang menginginkan dirinya.

Itu hanya akan membuat Sakura malu sendiri.

Bagi Naruto, cukup mengingat bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Jiwa dan raganya adalah hak Sakura.

Milik Sakura.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Rasa takut akan kehilangan Naruto senantiasa menghantui Sakura hingga membuatnya sulit fokus pada mata pelajaran sewaktu dalam kelas.

Hari yang kacau.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Sakura lalu ia letakan telapak tangan itu pada permukaan dadanya. "Detak yang tak beraturan ini hanya terjadi apa bila aku bersamamu." Ini cara sederhana saat ia mengungkapkan perasaan.

Sakura merasakannya. Jantung milik Naruto bertedak hebat.

"...aku sangat mencintaimu, Saku." _Shappire_ indah tersebut menyiratkan cinta yang begitu dalam.

Sangat dalam sehingga tak dapat diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata berlebihan. Cukup hati mereka saja yang saling merasakan.

Sakura kalah, untuk itu ia kembali memeluk Naruto. Menyamankan posisi dalam dekapan dari tubuh tinggi sang kekasih.

"Aku harus mengurangi kadar cemburu... ini sudah terlalu berlebih." Bibir mungil itu merapalkan kalimat konyol, Naruto tertawa karenanya.

"...asal tidak mengurangi kadar cintamu padaku." Balas lelaki pirang itu.

Kepala merah muda itu terangkat ke atas. Membawa tatapan teduhnya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Jawabnya sesuai isi hati.

Naruto terkekeh lalu menautkan kening mereka. "Kau gadisku yang manis. Aku beruntung memilikimu." Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan manis diujung hidung Sakura.

Keberuntungan itu berpihak lebih banyak kepada Sakura. Dirinya mahluk paling beruntung memiliki Naruto, seseorang yang telah menghidupkan cinta dalam hatinya.

Jika biasanya mahluk abadi memiliki pasangan yang juga mahluk abadi, maka Sakura lah satu-satunya mahluk abadi yang mencintai manusia.

Beratus-ratus tahun hidup inilah kali pertama Sakura jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sangat berbahaya bagi bangsa mereka.

Manusia bisa kapan saja menjadi pemusnah berbahaya bagi kaum penghisap darah, alasan mereka yang memaksa Sakura untuk segera meninggalkan Naruto.

Akan ada malapetaka apa bila hubungan mereka masih berlanjut, namun sayangnya Sakura sana sekali tak peduli dengan yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Cinta telah membutakan mata serta hati seorang Vampire muda.

 **x X x**

Ketika gadis itu memasuki Mansion, aroma segar langsung menyeruak disekitar. Sara yang sedang duduk dihadapan piano harus menarik nafas panjang lalu menahannya demi menikmati aroma memabukan ini.

Sakura acuh dan terus melangkah. Persetan dengan mereka. Pikirnya muak.

"...kau masih bersamanya."

Suara baritone menahan langkah Sakura.

"Keras kepala!"

Kalimat keras itu sontak mengundang tatapan tajam. Dengan mata merah yang berkilat mematikan, Sakura menatap Gaara dengan penuh dendam.

Kakak angkat yang sangat memuakan.

"Kau tidak akan kapok sebelum merasakan sendiri akibatnya." Sumpah lelaki bermata panda disana.

Disisi lain, Sara— si wanita rambut merah kembali hanyut dalam permainan piano. Satu persatu dan secara bergantian ia menekan balok hitam - putih, hingga mengalunkan nada-nada yang penuh akan kemisteriusan.

"Naruto tidak berbahaya!" Berulang kali Sakura katakan, namun kegigihan dirinya tak dapat menandingi keras kepala sang kakak.

Gaara merubah posisi, kini menumpukan kaki ke atas kaki kiri. "...manusia itu sangat berbahaya untukmu!" Nadanya melantun tinggi.

Desisan tajam lolos dari belah bibir Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur." Ia memperingati.

Seiring mencengkamnya keadaan maka permainan piano Sara semakin dalam. Setiap nada yang lepas mampu membuat tubuh bergetar.

Sekelebat sosok Gaara menghilang seperti bayangan, kemudian tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Sakura. "Jika menyangkut hidupmu aku memang harus ikut campur."

Nyaris menyentuh kulit pucat milik sang adik angkat, secara cepat si empu menepis tangan Gaara.

Sakura dapat membaca isi hati Gaara melalui gerakan.

"Aku melakukan ini karena satu alasan."

Dengan cepatnya Sakura berbalik kehadapan Gaara. "Kau berhutang kepada almarhum Ayahku, jika ingin membayarnya jangan kepadaku." Kecamnya marah.

Sadar akan statusnya, untuk itu Gaara hanya melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kizashi Haruno terhadap dirinya. Kebaikan beliau masih ia kenang hingga detik ini, walau pada kenyatannya beliau telah tiada.

Hukuman mati yang membuat hidup Kizashi berakhir.

"Ayahku di hakimi tanpa perasaan." Sakura menundukan kepala. "...lalu untuk apa aku mematuhi larangan bangsa keparat ini bila mereka saja tidak berperasaan." Tangannya terkepal, rahangnya tertakup keras.

Gaara mengerti dengan perasaan Sakura, namun tetap saja yang dia lakukan itu salah besar. "Karena itu aku memaksamu untuk meninggalkan dia, jika diketahui kau tak kan hidup lagi."

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Menatap tajam Gaara. "Aku tidak peduli."

Jari-jemari lentik itu memelan secara perlahan. Menyentuh balok-balok piano dengan penuh perasaan setelah tadi berlomba.

"Tapi aku peduli."

"..." Tatapan Sakura melembut. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya lantas kembali berbalik. Hendak menuju lantai atas.

Hanya kalimat singkat dan setelah itu Sakura berlalu. Gaara menghela nafas pendek. "Jangan salahkan aku." Gadis itu berhenti melangkah di tangga keempat. "...suatu saat kau akan menyesalinya, Sakura."

 **WUSH!**

"Apa maksudmu!?" Sakura mencekal baju Gaara dengan erat.

Gaara tak menunjukan ekspresi semacam apapun. "Jalan satu-satunya aku harus membunuh manusia itu." Jawabnya seada mungkin.

Sakura kalap.

 **BRAKK!**

Kontan saja, lemparan kuat itu membuat tubuh Gaara membentur dinding tembok dengan keras. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa sakit yang sangat.

Terjadinya kegaduhan di ruang tamu membuat Sara berhenti berkarya, kini ia hanya menyaksikan perbuatan saudara angkat disana dengan matanya yang merah pekat.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar.

Bebatuan kecil berjatuhan dari tempat punggung lebar Gaara terbelusuk. "Ugh." Erangnya menahan rasa sakit. Tulang punggungnya serasa remuk.

Sakura tak membiarkan Gaara lepas begitu saja. Ia mendesak leher lelaki itu dengan siku. "Sebelum kau menyentuh Naruto, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Desakan Sakura membuat Gaara tak dapat bergerak. "Seperti yang kau katakan..." Ia terbatuk. Sakura menahannya dengan sangat kuat. "...aku tak peduli."

Rongga Sakura bergemeletak. Tak lagi mendesak Gaara, namun kini ia mencekiknya sepenuh tenaga. Menyalurkan perasaan melalui kekerasan, sebab ia sangat takut sampai kehilangan Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!"

Akhirnya seseorang datang untuk melerai pertengkaran hebat mereka. Sudah terlalu lelah menghentikan mereka, Sara tak ingin lagi terlibat.

Cukup sekali Sakura pernah membuat Sara lumpuh hingga berbulan-bulan akibat melerai mereka.

Sakura wanita yang sangat berbahaya.

Sasori menghampiri mereka yang sedang bergaduh disana. "Apa yang terjadi!?" Ia berdiri sembari bersedekap.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura melepaskan Gaara. "Sebaiknya kakak ingatkan kepada Gaara agar tak mencampuri hidupku." Pesannya— mengingatkan.

Sementara itu, sehabis dicekik kuat Gaara tampak lemah. Punggung remuknya bersandar lemah pada tembok tempatnya dibanting tadi. Ia terduduk disana.

"Katakan padaku."

 **Jeng~**

"Gara-gara manusia lagi." Sara yang menjawab dari tempatnya duduk bermain piano.

Sasori mengarahkan tatapan kepada Sakura. "Kau masih bersamanya?"

"Bersama Naruto atau tidak, itu bukan masalah kalian." Tanpa ragu Sakura menjawab secara terang-terangan. Ia tak takut kepada siapapun.

 _Hazel_ milik Sasori melirik Gaara melalui ekor mata. "Menjadi masalah besar hanya karena manusia itu kau sampai menyakiti orang-orang terdekat kita." Tak cukup Sara, sekarang Gaara.

Mata merah milik Sakura berkilat. Melempar tatapan bengis kepada mereka-mereka yang ada disini. "Aku tak kan menyakiti kalian selama kalian tak memaksaku berpisah dari Naruto."

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti, alasan yang membuat Sakura kewalahan meyakinkan mereka. Yang di kaji selalu soal nyawa sementara hatinya dibiarkan terluka.

Tidak adil.

"Kita lihat." Sasori menghampiri Gaara dan melewati Sakura disebelahnya. "...sampai kapan kau bisa bersamanya."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Pernyataan Sasori membuatnya sangat terkejut. Pada intinya, kedepannya nanti tidak akan baik.

 **x X x**

Dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan datar Sara turut mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sasori, sementara Gaara duduk diujung. Cara duduk mereka seperti membentuk segi tiga.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gaara memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan.

Sasori yang sedang duduk bersandar menyentuh pelipis. "Jika dibiarkan para penguasa akan melenyapkan Sakura... aku tak ingin moment menyakitkan itu terulang lagi." Ia kapok dengan yang sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

Dimana saat itu Kizashi di hukum pidana dengan keji hanya karena masalah sepele.

Tak berhasil membunuh pengkhianat. Vampire keperat yang telah menanam benih dalam rahim seorang manusia sehingga menumbuhkan janin yang dapat membahayakan kaum mereka.

Dhampir terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan hidup.

Wanita tak berdosa itu telah dilenyapkan oleh pasukan lainnya, namun si pengkhianat berhasil melarikan diri. Kizashi yang pada saat itu di tugaskan untuk menangkapnya dalam keadaan hidup atau mati justru berakhir mengenaskan.

Awalnya sudah tertangkap namun lagi-lagi si pengkhianat berhasil melarikan diri, lalu karena dianggap lalai dalam bertugas maka kepala Kizashi menjadi bayaran.

Untuk menuntaskan dendam mereka lah yang berhasil menghabisi dalang atas kematian Kizashi hingga menjadi butiran debu.

Sejak saat itu mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan bersama tanpa seorang Ayah.

"Terpaksa kita membinasakan manusia itu." Akhirnya Sasori telah mengambil keputusan. Sebagai yang tertua, disini dirinya yang menggantikan posisi Kizashi. "...ini pilihanku, daripada kita harus kehilangan Sakura."

Sasori tidak ingin sampai kehilangan orang-orang terdekat yang disayangi. Cukup satu kali— Kizashi yang menjadi korban atas kekejaman bangsa mereka.

"Kita menjadikan nyawa seorang manusia yang tak berdosa demi memuaskan hasrat pribadi." Sara berkomentar. Ia tak begitu setuju dengan keputusan Sasori.

"Ini satu-satunya pilihan." Gaara menimpali.

"Bayi sekalipun tak kan segan aku habisi jika itu demi kalian."

Sara dan Gaara terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasori tadi.

"...bahkan apa bila nyawaku yang menjadi taruhan."

Inilah tugas seorang mempimpin. Demi mereka yang disayangi rela-rela saja mengorbankan diri, namun jika dalangnya datang dari luar tiada kata ampun.

Nyawa mereka tak berarti apa-apa.

Hidup sebagai mahluk abadi bukanlah mudah. Perlu perjuangan, pengorbanan dan kekejaman untuk bertahan dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Mereka yang tak punya jiwa kepemimpinan sangat tidak layak menempati posisi tertinggi.

Sara menyingkir. "Kita lihat bagaiman kedepannya." Lantas ia meninggalkan kedua saudara merahnya. Pergi keluar untuk menikmati keindahan bulan dan bintang di langit kelam.

Gaara berdiri. "Kita temui manusia itu sekarang sebelum Sakura kembali." Kesempatan mereka selagi gadis manis itu sibuk mencari makan malam di hutan.

Sasori bungkam, namun melalui sikap dapat di mengerti oleh Gaara bahwa sang kakak tertua setuju dengan usulan tersebut.

 **x X x**

 _Terpaksa kita binasakan manusia itu._

Setelah secara tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan para kakak, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura bergegas melesat ke kediaman Naruto. Tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk bertele-tele.

Sialnya, begitu tiba Sakura tak mendapati keberadaan Naruto dalam ruang apartement ini. Pria itu dipastikan tidak sedang disini setelah ditelusuri oleh Sakura hingga ke kamar mandi.

Kini gadis itu sedang menanti kepulangan Naruto. Perasaan cinta dan pikiran cemas mengaduk jiwanya yang menjadikan dirinya gelisah tak karuan.

"Naruto, dimana kau..." Sakura memukul telapak tangan dengan kepalan tinju. Sudah bermenit-menit tapi yang dinanti tak segera menampakan batang hidung.

Mendadak Sakura terkejut sendiri. Sekelebat pikiran yang melintasi kepala membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan...!?"

Bisa saja mereka bertemu di luar lalu Naruto dihabisi tanpa ampun.

Sakura kalap dalam seketika. Bergegas ia berlari menuju letak pintu, setelah membukanya ia akan langsung mencari Naruto.

 **BRUKH!**

Di depan pintu itu Sakura menubruk tubuh tegap seseorang.

Ternyata secara bersamaan mereka menyentuh gagang pintu, membuat Naruto menyerngit heran ketika mendapati Sakura di dalam apartement sewa miliknya.

"Sakura?"

Untunglah Naruto baik-baik saja. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada pria itu.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Menyeretnya untuk masuk sebelum mengajukan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau datang tapi tidak mengabariku. Ada kejutan apa?" Naruto meletakan barang belanjaan dalam dekapannya diatas meja. Sakura mengajaknya ke ruang tengah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tak heran ketika pulang mendapati Sakura di dalam, sebab kunci duplikat apartement ada di tangan gadis itu. Tapi ini baru pertama terjadi, saat pulang Naruto mendapati Sakura sudah ada di dalam. Malam hari pula.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura memeriksa keadaan Naruto, untuk memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja maka dari itu ia bertanya. Sekujur tubuh Naruto ia raba hingga pangkal pinggang.

"Hey hey..." Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura. Menghentikan kesibukan sang kekasih— seperti sedang menginterogasi dirinya. "...aku baik-baik saja, apa yang kau cemaskan hm?"

Sakura menggigit bibir kuat-kuat hingga memerah. "Aku sangat takut hal buruk terjadi kepadamu." Jari-jemarinya mencengkeram lengan baju Naruto. Mengusutkan kain rapi tersebut.

Naruto menarik Sakura lantas mendekapnya. "Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku selama kau ada disisku." Ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala merah muda itu. Wanginya menenangkan perasaan.

Sakura menyudahi dekapan Naruto. Ia memisahkan diri mereka melalui dorongan pelan di dada bidang itu. Naruto menurunduk sembari menatapnya dengan mimik bertanya-tanya.

"Kau darimana saja?"

Jawaban Naruto melalui beberapa barang di meja. Ia menunjukan barang belanjaan kepada Sakura tanpa banyak berkata.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tudingan Sakura berlanjut.

"Saat dijalan aku bertemu teman masa Sekolah, jadi kami mampir sebentar di _Cafe_ dekat daerah sini." Jawaban itu jujur.

"Siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara." Sakura tersentak. Keterlambatan Naruto tiba ke apartement penyebabnya adalah Gaara, itu artinya sekarang mereka sudah ada disini.

 _"Sial, mereka berhasil menemukan Naruto."_

Batin Sakura mengumpat. Mereka sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Gaara kembali setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Rupanya Gaara masih ada di Konoha setelah apa yang terjadi kepada keluarganya."

Naruto masih mengingatnya— kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang menimpa keluarga Gaara, kemudian semenjak pembantaian itu Gaara menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

Lelaki pendiam itu lenyap begitu saja, lalu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Naruto seperti hantu. Usul punya usul, setelah lama bercerita Gaara mengatakan bahwa dirinya sempat berada di luar kota.

Naruto tidak tahu menghilangnya Gaara adalah berkat bantuan dari Ayahanda Sakura. Gaara berhibernasi panjang selama bertahun-tahun untuk membiasakan diri serta menyelesaikan dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka komplotan dari gangster yang terkenal akan kekejamannya.

Setelah diubah menjadi mahluk abadi pemakan darah, sangat mudah bagi Gaara melenyapkan mereka secara bersamaan yang disaksikan oleh mata kepala sendiri.

Berkat bantuan Kizashi akhirnya Gaara bisa hidup dengan tenang seperti dulu, hanya terkadang rindu kepada orang tua yang membuatnya sedih.

"Anehnya Gaara kelihatan tidak sehat." Naruto berpikir keras. "...kulitnya pucat seperti mayat." Ia pikir hampir sama dengan Sakura, namun Gaara terlihat sangat jelas.

Sakura tidak pucat, hanya saja kelewat putih. Naruto pikir begitu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Gaara saat ini. Sudah lama dia menghilang." Lelaki itu sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran. Bertanya-tanya mengenai Gaara— sang teman lama yang menghilang. "...yang pasti dia seperti bukan Gaara."

Sakura yang sibuk dengan pemikiran sama sekali tidak mendengarkan semua omongan Naruto. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir keras mengenai keselamatan Naruto.

Mau menghindar bagaimanapun nyawa Naruto tetap terancam. Dia tak kan selamat meski lari ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

"Naruto..."

Panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Naruto. Tadi ia sempat melamun selama sesaat karena memikirkan Gaara.

"Hm?"

Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menyisakan hanya sedikit jarak. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi.

"Tuhan tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu." Naruto menunjukan senyum teduhnya kepada Sakura. "...aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Ini pernyataan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Buku jemarinya sampai memutih.

 _"Pernyataan tulus darimu aku balas dengan perbuatan keji. Maafkan aku, Naruto."_

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuktikan cintamu kepadaku?"

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. "Apapun akan aku lakukan demi dirimu. Kehilangan nyawa juga aku rela." Dia bahkan tak menyadari detik-detik menjelang kematian.

Sakura berencana untuk memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Naruto. Jika hanya ini yang menjadi satu-satunya pilihan, maka dari itu rela tak rela harus ia lakukan.

"...aku menginginkanmu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto terbengong. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura tadi.

Menginginkan dirinya semacam apa?

"Eemmm..." Naruto menggaruk pipi. Darahnya berdesir, dan itu menciptakan semburat merah— tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya perlu menarik Naruto hingga tubuh tingginya membungkuk lalu ia kecup belah bibirnya. Hanya satu kecupan, setelah memeluk Naruto seraya menepatkan hidung serta bibir di leher sang kekasih.

Ciuman dan pelukan hangat sebagai tanda cinta Sakura kepada Naruto.

Hidung mancung milik Gaara mengendus sisa-sisa bau tubuh Naruto disepanjang koridor, tentunya bersama Sasori dibelakang. Ia hapal dengan bau tubuh khas Naruto sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tadi.

"Disini."

Kedua lelaki itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 204 yang merupakan apartement milik Naruto.

"Kau yakin." Sekali lagi Sasori ingin memastikan. Ia tak ingin sampai salah sasaran lalu menimbulkan masalah baru.

Gaara mengangguk. "Sampai kamar ini bau tubuhnya menghilang... sekarang dia ada di dalam." Ia menatap pintu polos yang terdiri di depan mata.

"Baiklah." Sasori membuka pintu tanpa menggunakan kunci. Cukup dengan tenaga dalam.

 **Cklek.**

Saat pintu terbuka, keberadaan Sakura langsung membuat mereka terkejut. Sangat terkejut, terlebih ketika melihat yang hendak Sakura lakukan.

Kedua mata Sasori dan Gaara terbelalak lebar.

Mata merah milik gadis pinkish itu menatap kedua kakak merahnya dengan sorot menusuk. Ia sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka melalui aroma sejak beberapa menit tadi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Taring mungil milik Sakura muncul.

"...Naruto." Sakura mengeratkan pelukan terhadap Naruto.

"Tidak!"

Sasori hendak menghentikan perbuatan sang adik secepat yang ia bisa, namun ia tetap kalah penyebab jarak mereka yang terbilang jauh.

Gesitnya gerakan tangan kanan Sakura lebih dulu menghentikan kaki Sasori yang hendak melangkah, Gaara turut terkena.

Sakura menggunakan kekuatan batin hingga membuat kedua pria merah di luar sana terpental jauh lalu menghantam kerasnya dinding tembok. Benturan itu sangat keras, lantas pintu kembali tertutup.

 **BLAM!**

"Ja-jangan...!" Tangan Sasori terangkat percuma di udara.

Sama halnya dengan Gaara, Sasori tak mampu bangkit untuk menghentikan Sakura. Tulang pinggangnya meleset karena benturan keras tadi.

Mulut Sakura terbuka. Dengan cepat ia mengekspos leher Naruto sebelum dia sempat menoleh kebelakang, ia kemudian menamcapkan taring miliknya disana.

 **KRAUK.**

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Gigitan keras melukai lehernya, bahkan dapat ia rasakan adanya empat pasang benda tajam yang tertancap dalam disana.

"Sa-sakura, apa yang..."

Seketika darah Naruto berdesir seperti terkena suntikan bervirus. Ia tak diberi ksempatan untuk bertanya.

Sakura menggigit lehernya? Seperti Vampire.

"AARRGGHHH...!"

Selanjutnya, terdengar teriakan keras yang mendakan Sasori dan Gaara sudah terlambat.

Sakura telah melahirkan Vampire baru melalui orang yang dicintai olehnya. Mereka tak bisa lagi menghentikan yang terlanjur terjadi.

Ini bukan akhir, namun awal dari kehidupan. Sakura telah berlaku egois dengan menjadikan Naruto mahluk seperti dirinya agar mereka selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat.

Rasa cinta yang telah membutakan mata hati Sakura.

Untuk meredam rasa sakit Naruto, Sakura mencoba membantu menenangkan sang kekasih dengan dekapan erat. Merelakan jeri-jemari kokoh itu mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan sangat kuat.

Sakura melakukannya agar bersama-sama dapat merasakan yang saat ini di derita oleh Naruto.

 **-THE END-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Sy ga bisa move on dari NaruSaku dan akan terus berkarya sampai kalian jenuh ಥ⌣ಥ


End file.
